Sliver Daggers at Midnight
by Evil by Definition
Summary: Harry's mind in curputed he lost his friends, and his new one is aslo contorled by Voldemort, now Harry and Nuria must kill either the childhood fear, or friend. COMPLETE GO ME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well right now it is post Harry Potter and I don't own HP or anyone from there but I do own Nuria. Yes Harry and his peeps git in but not now. :P Enjoy

Nuria sat on the dusty couch waiting for the meeting to start. The group's name was Order of The Phoenix's, in her parlor room. Then members were there, all but the leader, Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagol stood up and said, "I believe we start. Nuria, and Eric would you please depart from the room."

Nuria and the other boy, were the only children at the time there, stood up but never made it out. The door burst open and Deatheaters filled to room, a tall blonde man looked across the room locking his eyes on Nuria and Eric. "Get them!" His voice was cold. Nuria looked around and sighed there was no way out but to give in.

The Order's members were being taken out like flies there was just too many Deatheaters. Two large men stepped forwards and grabbed Nuria and Eric by their necks. "Come on, we got what we wanted." The blonde man yelled to the fighting Deatheaters. "No! Nuria!" Nuria's mother tried to get to them but they were being blocked.

They dragged the kids out of the house against their will. Nuria was only eleven at the time but Eric was fourteen, Eric turned around and bit the Deatheater's hand, by shock he let go. Eric ran towards the house his mother met him at the door, a women Deatheater giggled and shouted as Eric turned around, "Avada Kedavar!"

Nuria let a small scream as she watched the curse go through Eric to his mother; the lights in Eric's eyes went out like a candle in the wind. Nuria was gagged and she had one last look at her fearful mother at the door of the house and was gone.

Nuria was thrown on a warm floor; she sat up but didn't do anything but kneel on the floor. In the front of the room a door opened a tall man walked in. This man was intimidating, his had ghostly white skin, a weird nose, but was scariest was his scarlet eyes.

"Only one?" He hissed meanly. "Yes my Lord there was anot…" The "Lord" shouted curcio. Nuria was shocked the man rolling on the floor screaming in pain.

"Nott I don't want to hear it from you, Malfoy explain!" The blonde Deatheater that and said to take Nuria away.

"Yes my Lord, you see the other was too old, fourteen or fifteen by the looks of it, he bit Crabbe and ran to his mother, and Bellatrix them both." Malfoy finished, and his master looked at Nuria them back to Malfoy.

"How old is she?" He ask Malfoy, "Ten or eleven my lord." The "Lord" smirked and turned to Nuria who began to quiver, "Who are you?" He hissed, "N-Nuria sir." Nuria stumbled on her own name. "Very well," he raised his wand a recited, "Obliterate!" Nuria swayed a little then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow that was quick oh well.

Seven years later.

Harry Potter lay squished into the cupboard under the stairs, 'I should be here birthday' he thought dejectedly. He had walked into number 4 privet drive and was shoved into his cupboard by his uncle.

The spider population in the cupboard had grown greatly since last being shoved in the cupboard. Though early he could have sworn he saw a garden rat missing a toe, but now he new it was just a house rat. He had been home for a week and he had grown extremely thin.

Harry now though of the wizarding world with all the mishaps that had been happening lately, the Ministry had raised the wizarding age to eighteen the same as the muggle world. He cursed under his breath.

He heard a knock at the door, and the kitchen door open. Harry wished he wasn't locked in the cupboard. "What do you want?" Uncle Vernon's gruff voice was heard, and Aunt Petunia scream as a loud thump hit the floor. 'What the?' thought, "Where is the boy?" Harry's heart stopped it was Mr. Malfoy. There was another loud thump. 'Dudley most likely.'

Green light filtered through the vent that let Harry breath. "Wormtail! Where is the boy?" Nott said. 'Crud there is more?' Harry thought. "In there." Said the shaky voice of Peter. "Well what are you lazy fools waiting for get him." Now this voice was new, it was cold like it hadn't ever laughed, and female.

The door opened and to Harry's horror to reveal a hallway filled with Deatheaters, Macnair stepped forwards and tried to grab Harry, but Harry kicked the Deatheater hard. "Wow! I see why father thinks you nothing but a bunch of idiots." It was the female voice again. A figure stepped forward, like the rest of the Deatheaters dressed in black, but only a black cloth over her face.

The Deatheater was by the looks Harry's age, using her wand she began a spell Harry became suddenly stiff and now could move. He was stuff in what smelled like a dog kennel. He heard the front door close, and a girlish shout, "Morsmordre!" Popping filled Harry's ears, "Crud" he whispered, wait 'The spell didn't stop me from talking.' He quickly remembered how to apparate, he felt a small tug at his navel and was off.

The smell of wet grass filled his nose, looking up he saw the one place he could call home the Borrow. He walked up to the kitchen door and knocked, "I only know you to well Harry." Came the hiss of Voldemort, pushing Harry inside the whole Weasley family was tied up. "Now Harry and I must be off." Voldemort's cold high voice laughed and with that they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes Harry is getting Dark maybe don't know for sure yet.

Harry fell to the floor, he looked up he was facing Lord Voldemort. Cursing his luck Harry reminded on the floor, it was warm the only good feeling in his body, "Well, well, well your mischief has caused many Deatheaters pain at the hand of Nuria."

His hand motioned from the shadows of the room, Nuria stepped forwards her face no longer hidden. Her hair was long and black; her eyes were gray with a tint of red, 'very unnerving.' Harry thought and very pale skin. Harry shot up, wiped around searching for an exit but all were blocked by Deatheaters.

"Leaving so soon Harry? Have fun little plans? Well we aren't done yet." Voldemort let out a cold laugh and continue, "Dumbledore was an old fool he made it a prophecy about you. He was wrong, yes he was wrong. It was to take place of another boy I had already killed. So what is the point in killing you now? You have much power that the fool gave you not realizing it wasn't you who was prophesied, Eric was."

Harry saw something that was odd at the name of Eric Nuria flinched. "Why not control you, have your power." Harry looked up fear in his in emerald eyes. "Yes but no Deatheater is like you, by like one you will be given the Mark." "What makes you think that I will agree to that?" Harry asked.

"Well we might as kill the mudblood then." Voldemort hissed gleefully. A door opened and a Deatheater came in with…no, Hermione.

"No, don't" Harry said

"What was that Harry?" Voldemort coed

"I will do…" Harry began but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry don't!" she cried.

"Shut up Hermione for you own good." Harry turned to Voldemort, "I will do anything."

"Very good Harry." Voldemort said as it you were talking to a toddler.

A Deatheater, Crabbe maybe, grabbed Harry pushing him into a kneeling position. Another pulled his right arm up, Voldemort walked up to Harry fearful body, pointing his wand at the forearm. Pain, unbelievable pain shot through Harry. The Dark Mark was now embedded into his skin.

"Nuria take Harry to his corridors." Nuria nodded and pushed Harry out of the room. But once out she stopped pushing and kept in stride with Harry. "How long have you been with Voldemort?" Harry asked. The name had no affect on her. "As long I remember, he had saved me. Give me a home." He voice was sharp anymore just sad.

"You will be in this same room, if you call it a room." Nuria opened a heavy steel door to reveal a small dungeon like room. A steel cage was in a corner, and a small raise steel plat form. She helped Harry into the cage.

"You nicer then I would think you would." Nuria laughed witch seemed odd. "Nice isn't what most put it. The Deatheaters call me 'The Torturer' 'The Punisher' and then just the Dark Lady. Believe me this is not a life." She walked out of the room with a bang.

'My life is confusing, not the chosen one?' Harry sighed his life was now upside down, he was his enemy, 'The "Dark Lady" doesn't make that her Voldemort's heir? Who knows.' Harry fell into a light sleep, trying hoping that this was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sliver Daggers at midnight**

Harry awoke to find it wasn't a dream. Some food and water were sitting on the floor of the cage. Harry ate quietly, and alone wishing he was with Hermione at her cage in the dungeons. About an hour later the door opened and Nuria appeared.

"Father wants you." Her voice was stern, and frightened. Harry was taken out of the cage and led out to the room that he was in last night. Harry was pushed into the center circle, of Deatheaters.

Voldemort entered the room; all the Deatheaters bowed even Harry. What was different from last night Nuria was next to Harry. "While most know why we are here today, what happens every month at the full moon. The ceremony of lost memories begins now." Nuria stepped forward, closer to Voldemort, who smiled evilly.

Pointing his wand at Nuria his whispered a spell, a blue light shot from his wand hitting Nuria square in the chest. Nuria fell backwards and was in pain as if the unforgivable curse was on her. It last five long minutes, swaying she got up her eyes closed something was different. Nuria now looked the age of a eleven.

"Your turn Harry." Voldemort hissed. "NO!" Harry said stepping backwards.

"Little Harry scared?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Why don't we bring them in? He crashed last time." Lucious Malfoy hissed delightfully. Voldemort nodded a three Deatheaters departed the room and came back with three captives. Harry's insides raged, Hermione they hadn't let her go, Ron and Ginny.

Harry's eyes watered, 'no!' he thought.

"Now Harry we would love to keep them alive here, but if you don't cooperate we will make sure they have a painful deaths and make you watch." Harry looked at the three then to back


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yea it is up, go me. Okay ya it is confusing I know.

Harry followed Nuria down the passageway towards a door leading to a long hallway with four doors. Two of them said "Nuria's" and the other two "Harry's". Looking at his room Harry sat down on his bed, it was a nice room livable too. Nuria entered his room because the door was still open.

"Hey Harry, you want to go do something?" Nuria asked sitting down next to Harry on the bed, "Sure, like what?" Nuria smiled evilly, "Let's go see what the dungeons are like, and spy on the older kids?" Harry shook his head and the two walked down to the dungeons and in their hands invisibly cloaks.

There were noises coming from one cell the two through the cloaks on and snuck in unnoticed. "-did you see the way he looked at us?" a red head boy asked slumped against the bars, "I know Ron, like he didn't know us. What about you Hermione? You haven't said anything." A red head girl said about a year younger then the other two.

"Well, Ginny and Ron, Harry doesn't know us." Hermione said promptly. "He knew us he was talking to us before it happened." "Well Ronald, I read in a book about Hogwarts' founders and it said Slytherin made a spell, changes the person that it is cast at, to the perfect person the caster wants, also as a side effect was a the number the caster has in mind will before is the age he/she becomes."

"Right." Ron said not at all convinced, "Personally I think Harry even if he wasn't the "chosen one" he could of fought off he-must-not-be-named." Harry had had enough, jumping up through the cloak of him he screamed, "Oh yes I recognize you oh yes I do you are the ones who appose my father!"

The iron door opened relieving none other then the youngest Malfoy, Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy? I would think You-know-how would have killed you by now." Ron spat. "Temper Wesley, no Snape died because of his performance. Also I am here to warn you of something." Kneeling down he whispered to Harry something, when Draco stood up Harry opened the door and said, "Come on Nuria!" Nuria still hidden kicked the cage with a force stronger than an eleven year old could manage.

Once they left, "Warn us? About what you no good ferret." Ron spat. Draco smirked, "Not like what you are thinking, those two that just left, are more powerful then all of us put together. They are also connected, meaning get one mad get both wanting revenge." And with that he left with a swirl of cloaks.

Later that evening Harry and Nuria were called off, for their presence, for their fathers. The two stood before their father, "Now you two are going to lead a raid of the apposing side, The Order of the Phoenix. Those wrist bands on your wrist, keep you at this age, take them off and you'll go one try." Voldemort smiled but still not at all fatherly.

Nariza and Harry ripped the bands off their wrist, and dark fog swallowed them, but within minuets, two teens stepped forward. One was female; she had pale skin, long midnight hair, and gray/red eyes. The other male; he had also had pale skin, long raven hair in a ponytail, and grey/green eyes.

"Now at the beginning be the young, and at the end Harry and Nuria show them who you are, they will be shocked for you both known to them. Return them the prisoner they miss their, mudblood." "Yes sir…" Nuria said changing Harry followed the suit and continued Nuria's sentence, "-we won't fail you, unless to be caught and killed." Voldemort smirked as the two left, 'I have won this war!' he thought happily.

**A/N:** It isn't short or lang who knows.


	6. Chapter 6

"Order!" Professor McGonagol shouted. "Now the disappearance of-" She was cut off when Hermione and Ron burst in shaken and bruised. "Ron! Hermione! We have been worried sick about you two!" Molly said jumping up from the couch.

"Mom we need to tell-" but Ron was interrupted as there was a bang. Deatheaters filled the room but didn't attack. "Go on little Ron, we don't want to stop you from anything." A male voice said issuing from a small figure, next to him same height a girl spoke, "Oh come now continue please." She mocked.

"What do you want after seven years you have come back for more?" Moody growled pointing his wand at the group, "Oh come now Alastor were are your manners?" The girl mocked again. A red light shot at her, but see blocked it. "Is that what you want? Another defeat? Well, my friends they want it, lets give it two them."

Jumping forward the two small ones began firing hexes and jinxes. Professor McGonagol found this disturbing that Voldemort was using them to fight. The battle was short, and quick the Order was surrounded by Deatheaters. "No children? What a surprise." Mr. Malfoy laughed.

"Let's get him, and show them who we are?" The female asked the other one, who nodded. Stepping forwards the girl walked up to Remus, stunned him, and dragged him out of the group.

"Who are you?" Mr. Wesley asked. "Well," The girl took of her mask, gasps released from the Order. "Nuria?" Molly asked worriedly, "Why yes. Now the shocker of the night." Nuria hissed. The male took off his hood, no one recognized him.

"What?" Someone asked, all of a sudden instead of two young people, stood two teens, age of seventeen. The room filled with "No!" and gasps louder then Nuria were let out, Harry Potter had betrayed them.

"We have what we came for." Harry hissed a Deatheater picked Lupin up and left. "Now what?" Moody said worriedly. "Who knows?" McGonagol said

"Father we have the traitor." Harry said throwing Lupin on the ground. "Good." The Dark Lord said standing up. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked Lupin. Lupin hesitated, "No." he whispered. "Well, one to give information and be killed." Lupin looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes, "Why me?" He asked. "Because he thought it would be best Werewolf." Voldemort's eyes went to Harry.

It took hours but finally Lupin gave in, and told Voldemort everything. "Good, Harry or Nuria would you do the honor?" The Dark Lord said. Harry raised his wand but the strangest thing happened.

**A/N:** Aha I cliffhanger, I was beginning to wonder where this was going to next chapter is the last. Nariza VanNel


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the last chapter enjoy!

Harry raised his wand but the strangest thing happened.

* * *

Harry began to tremble, memories where coming back, "_You would have given James a run for his money…"_ "_Harry he is gone." _ Harry looked at Voldemort, he wanted him you feel pain, and to die. Nuria's wand was on Lupin memories came back, _"Nuria how are you!" "Happy Birthday pup!"_ Nuria whispered to Harry, "Together then." Together is what they did, they turned to Voldemort, and shouted the curse that no one could survive, and Voldemort didn't.

Nuria began to scream louder than was possible, black smoke rose from her gradually getting so large that the color wasn't there, and then it all disappeared. Nuria looked shaken like getting up from bed to fast. "Nuria?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

Turning to face him she yelled and gave Lupin a hug, "Uncle Lupin I'm back!" She turned to Harry, "Harry?" Harry smiled though the curse on them wasn't taken off they didn't have a master meaning they were free. "Now how dose the go over with the others?" Harry asked.

**Ten year later:**

Harry Potter stood in front of a small house. Looking around he saw what he was looking for in a tree, a women his age was happily munching on a red apple, a book lay in her lap. Her eyes had finally evened out no longer did the red glare, but a relaxed grey. "Harry I new you were coming."

Nuria jumped off the tree and gave Harry a hug, "How are you Nuria?" He asked, "Great! You aren't staying are you." She said, "Ya, only a bit, I going to the states for a bit with Remus, want to come?" Harry asked, "Oh sorry Harry I can't I have just gotten a job, finally someone hired me." Harry smiled, "How about coming over my place for dinner tonight?" Nuria laughed. "Sure, 6?" Harry nodded. Harry walk outside the wards, and with a pop left. Nuria thought, 'I wonder what I going to do if Harry is really going to the states.' Nuria looked at her right arm, there still intact was the Dark Mark rubbing it she went inside.

**A/N: Well peeps that is all I am writing another story if you would care to read it? Thanks everyone who reviewed my story while I wrote it! It was so helpful to have those comments, ones liking the story too! Sorry the ending chapter being the last but hey that is all I needed to say. Well that's all folks! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and who are review, **

**Nariza VanNel**


End file.
